


punto de partida

by samej



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Recovery, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, kinda-depression-ptsd-mentions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke recupera algunas cosas. Otras no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	punto de partida

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS** del capítulo 698 del manga. Sí, el de ayer xD. Tengo muchos sentimientos, otp forever, nadie me podrá quitar esto, nada me ha hecho tan feliz en mucho tiempo porque no tengo vida. 
> 
> Para todas las que hemos llegado hasta aquí y hemos pensado "Ha merecido la pena".

Sasuke nunca recupera su mano. 

No le importa demasiado. 

*

La técnica siempre sale con más exactitud y mejor ejecutada cuando se hacen los sellos con las dos manos, pero Sasuke hace tiempo que aprendió que el ninjutsu puede ser igual de usable sin ellos. Requieren más fuerza, más poder, y más concentración, pero se puede. 

Naruto ayuda. Él sí tiene dos manos, gracias a Kurama y Sakura y a Tsunade. La energía para invertir algo así y regenerar el brazo de la sangre y de las partes que recuperaron solo llegaba para uno, y Sasuke nunca permitió que se acercaran a él. 

Naruto le dijo “volvería a perderlo” y él no pudo responder por culpa del nudo en la garganta.

Que le falte un brazo es una buena penitencia. Está bien, para alguien como él. 

Nunca deja de entrenar. El mundo está en paz pero hay demasiados demonios internos a los que vencer día tras día; siguen existiendo ladrones y asesinos y gente que envidia el dinero de los demás. 

Siempre hay trabajo para un ninja, así que Sasuke entrena hasta que cae exhausto por las noches y puede dormir sin sueños.

Cuando se tumba en la cama y le duelen todos los huesos y el muñón le arde, cuando se quita la banda metálica con la hoja grabada del brazo y lo deja en la mesilla de su lado, justo antes de caer dormido, siente que todo está bien.

Sasuke recupera ser un shinobi de Konoha.

*

Los viernes se instaura el día oficial de Comer Ramen Con El Equipo, y su generación se encuentra en Ichiraku. Naruto grita y Chouji grita porque Ino le roba comida y Shikamaru se queja y Temari, a su lado, sonríe con indulgencia. No están todos. La ausencia de Neji siempre le parece que planea cerca de ellos, de Lee, que grita que aún conservan la frescura de la juventud, de Hinata y Hanabi, como si las protegiera, aún ahora. 

Hinata aún mira a Naruto. Sasuke contiene la respiración, a veces, esperando que un día Naruto la mire de vuelta de la misma manera.

Nunca ocurre.

Kakashi aparece en la boca de la calle en la que está, y mira hacia él. Tiene un libro en las manos, las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

A veces parece que no ha pasado el tiempo.

—Deberías venir. 

Kakashi del sharingan, el ninja de las mil técnicas, antiguo Kakashi-sensei. Sonrisa perenne, vivió con el ojo de su mejor amigo en la cara y la sangre de su mejor amiga en las manos. 

Sasuke se encoge de hombros mientras Sakura cae desde el balcón superior. Tiene un arañazo en la cara, polvo en los pies. Acaba de llegar de una misión y aún así conserva su espíritu. 

—Total, ya sabe que estás ahí. ¿Vienes, Kakashi-sensei?

—Por supuesto.

Él se queda en la oscuridad de la callejuela, pasa el peso de un pie a otro, sube de tres saltos hasta el tejado, donde tiene visión del restaurante. Naruto no le mira, pero sale un poco del círculo y sonríe porque sabe que Sasuke le ve desde donde está, con las manos rodeando las rodillas y dejando que sea la luna la que le haga compañía.

Sasuke recupera al Equipo Siete. 

*

Casi toda Konoha quedó destrozada tras la guerra. Se reconstruye todo poco a poco, con la velocidad de los caracoles, ayudan las demás aldeas y ayudan los Kages hasta que se van yendo, uno por uno.

La zona de los Uchi ha está devastada. Por alguna razón, es la zona que más sufrió. Seguramente sea algo bueno, pero cuando Sasuke por fin termina de atreverse y se acerca, se le encoge el estómago.

Por supuesto que nadie se ha molestado en arreglar esa zona. Naruto ya se lo ha dicho, a media voz; ya le ha contado el plan de demolición que se rumorea por la oficina de Tsunade. 

Aún tratan a Sasuke como una bomba de relojería y a Naruto como el único congelante que puede controlarle, así que ambos saben que en algún momento irán donde el rubio a preguntarle por una posible reacción descontrolada. 

Sasuke lo entiende: uno no está a punto de cargarse la realidad y sale de ello sin secuelas. 

Cuando Naruto se embala diciendo que peleará por conservarlo, Sasuke niega con la cabeza, “ahí no queda nada mío”, dice, y los ojos de Naruto son azules, azules, azules y le dan ganas de tapárselos con la mano que le queda.

Aunque Sasuke no le dice que irá a despedirse, no hace falta.

Entra en la zona con pasos lentos, descubriendo a mitad de camino, y sin ninguna sorpresa, que está haciendo el mismo recorrido que el Sasuke de ocho años que vivió el horror. 

Mira hacia arriba y casi puede ver la silueta de su hermano, las lágrimas por su cara. Puede ver las de sus padres y la sangre en el suelo, y, por un momento, el sharingan de Itachi en su mente. 

Parpadea para evitar el escozor en los ojos, coge aire. Sería muy fácil caer en el odio otra vez. Sería tan fácil que casi acaricia la idea con los dedos. 

La falta de ellos al final de un brazo es un buen recordatorio para desecharla. 

Suspira, recoge una única foto de su familia que encuentra en el sótano, quema todo lo demás con ayuda de Naruto, y se va para no volver. 

Sasuke se recupera a sí mismo de los escombros.

*

A veces cae. A veces desaparece durante días. A veces está entre ellos pero no está. Sasuke no intenta disimular porque es tan seco (ya lo era antes, y una vida de mierda no le ha hecho mejorar esa actitud) que la mayoría de gente ni lo nota. Sakura, a veces, tras alguna respuesta; o Kakashi cuando entrena demasiado fuerte o se pasa en una misión.

Sasuke sabe que lo han notado porque empiezan a ser cuidadosos con lo que dicen delante de él. Él lo ve, y empieza a cerrarse en sí mismo. 

Lo cual, en realidad, tampoco dista demasiado de su estado habitual, pero Naruto siempre se da cuenta. Como le ha pasado toda la vida, claro. ¿Quién le ha entendido aparte de él?

Naruto le mira y le habla y le pincha hasta que descubre lo que necesita y entonces se lo da, sin reservas, sin juzgar. 

A veces se le pasa solo. A veces necesita llorar (y lo hace, tapado con la almohada con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, las manos de Naruto enredadas en su pelo, creando patrones imposibles). A veces necesita pelear (y se van a la explanada que tienen especialmente creada para ellos; y Sasuke crea un genjutsu alrededor y nadie les ve, ni les oye, aunque seguramente sientan los temblores como pequeños terremotos). A veces necesita…

A veces solo necesita a Naruto y éste se lo da, le da toda su persona, le da todo sin miedo a la vergüenza, le da mimos y le da masajes y a veces le da otras cosas, le da noches enteras con los ojos vendados y que le dejan los brazos en carne viva de las cuerdas que le atan de ellos a falta de muñeca; y que le hacen cojear al día siguiente. Otras es Naruto el que se levanta por la mañana con la espalda llena de arañazos, con el cuello lleno de moratones, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Lo da todo para Sasuke, como si no tuviera que guardar nada para él mismo. 

Naruto le dice “tuyo” y Sasuke… Sasuke le cree. 

*

El sol entra por la ventana e ilumina dos cuerpos desnudos. Uno, de pelo moreno, mira hacia arriba con los ojos abiertos. El otro, rubio y de piel más bronceada, duerme casi encima de él, con una mano llena de cicatrices apoyada en su estómago. 

Sasuke mueve los dedos hasta su flequillo y se lo parta. Naruto despierta, le mira a la cara y le besa despacio en la mandíbula. 

—Hey, estás conmigo, ¿verdad?

Piensa “siempre”. Piensa “hasta el fin de los días”. Piensa “no hay otro lugar para mí”.

—Calla y duerme. 

El rubio sonríe y se aprieta contra él, cae dormido al instante.

Sasuke diría que ha recuperado a Naruto, pero sabe que en realidad nunca lo perdió.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [starting point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819097) by [fatalsam (samej)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/fatalsam)




End file.
